I Am Not Your Prince Yet
by Ohohen
Summary: EnzanxYaito. Um...Enzan gets an email from Netto about a game Strawberry Princess Enzan plays and discovers what Netto was talking about the relationship between the Prince and himself. Enzan goes to a company ball and meets Yaito. Rated to be safe. OneSh


-1**Readers&Reviewers from Surprises: Gasp Is it really true? Am I not dreaming? This is too good to be true! **

**Ohohen: **_Coughcough Ah…yes. It is me. I've returned._

**R&R from Surprises: YAY! Hugs**

**Ohohen: **_Gack. I'm hugged by nice people._

**R&R from Surprises: Grins proudly**

**Okay, okay. I won't go overboard. I know you guys don't like me that much. It's surprising how I thought of another idea. I just noticed this, so I decided to take it a bit further. If you ever noticed or seen episode 14 of Axess, I think it was called "The Lost Princess" or "The Runaway Princess" or something…well…I'll tell you later. Just read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rockman.exe, Megaman, Capcom, or ShoPro.**

**Do enjoy.**

**I Am Not Your Prince…Yet**

"Enzan-sama. You have received an email from Netto-sama." Enzan raised an eyebrow at his navi. Blues stood, waiting for his netop's permission to read the e-mail. Enzan was at work right now. (A/N: I'm not clear of what Blues calls Netto, so forgive me.)

"Netto? Odd…Open it Blues. Make sure he hasn't sent anything…dangerous." Enzan replied, pausing at the last second.

"As you wish, Enzan-sama." Blues nodded, and went ahead doing work with the e-mail.

Moments later

"Enzan-sama, scan has resulted in approval. The message itself and the attachment is not harmful in anyway." said Blues. "Would you like to read it or shall I do it?"

"Open it Blues. I'll do the rest."

"Hai, Enzan-sama." Blues disappeared behind the e-mail program that he opened.

Enzan put a hand on his pondering face. 'What would Netto send me…? Him and his childish ways…'

"Enzan-sama." Blues called.

"Uh…huh? Oh, thank you Blues." he picked up his PET, and read the message.

_Enzan, Enzan! _

_I'm not sure if you've heard of the new game that Yaito-chan released, but it's called "Strawberry Princess"_

'Of course I know. I can hear that short yodeler's high pitched voice on the other side of the world. She's been all over the place.'

_I know you want to close this e-mail right now, but listen!_

'Mind reader. What is it that is so important that I must listen?'

_A week ago, Yaito-chan lost the data of the main character, the princess right? Well, she called me, Meiru-chan, and Mariko-sensei over to help find it. She said that a virus had invaded and had stolen the data. We eventually found it, and Yaito-chan let us play the game. We…got kinda mad at one part…but we decided to pass, and continue playing the game. Well, we eventually beat the game and got to the ending. In the advertisement for the game, it said that it was the princess' dream to marry a dashing prince. It actually happened at the end of the game! The princess' data represented Yaito-chan herself, and the game too. Well…most of it at least. BUT. Meiru-chan and I had came up with a conclusion…without telling Yaito-chan of course. About the prince. I'm sorry Enzan, but if you want to see it, you'll have to play the game. I've heard you used to be a game pro! Though those are just rumors. I'd give you the clip from the game, but I don't have time. That way you wouldn't have to play right? Hopefully you'll play. It has something to do with you._

_Netto Hikari_

_P.S- NETTO FRANKEN? MEIRU MEDUSA? (You'll see what I mean if you play…)_

Enzan glared. 'Rivalry…'

"Blues!"

"Hai, Enzan-sama?" Blues appeared.

"Retrieve the 'Strawberry Princess' game. Return as quickly as possible." Enzan commanded.

"Hai, Enzan-sama. Please wait." Blues disappeared.

Now, Enzan would _NEVER_ care about what other people thought of them. But when it came to that ridiculous Ayano midget…and her role as the daughter of the father of the company who also happened to be his rival; anything could happen.

"Enzan-sama. I have returned." Blues called.

"Good. Connect to the monitor and insert." Enzan told his navi.

"Hai, Enzan-sama." (A/N: It just so happened that the expression '_hai_' is also the way we say 'yes' in Cantonese.)

A screen appeared soon on the monitor of Enzan's computer, introducing to what seemed to be monotonous, introductions on the producers of the game. And he was wondering why they were **equal** rivals of his.

The whole screen turned pink, and out came a princess, then the words in fancy script: "The Strawberry Princess!" Options came out. Enzan chose the first one. Music came out, and the screen changed to show the introduction, then where the player starts to play. Enzan sighed and started to control the pathetic figure with a miniature sword. He ran into an enemy and started fighting it like he was supposed to do so. Enzan smirked at the part where it showed the enemies. 'That stupid Yaito…putting her own friends in her own game…as villains.'

The game was much too easy for someone like Enzan. He had been a gameplay master/pro when he was younger. A lot younger that is. Enzan noticed that it never showed the prince's face every time he showed up. It was aggravating…not that he cared much…

Pretty soon, he was at the end of the game. The final boss…

Was so easy. Now he was walking down an isle with a long pathetic pink dress trailing behind his character along with a horrible black-haired prince. They were at the end of the isle now, since his character and the prince were getting married. After they said 'I do' to each other, and the priest said, "You may now kiss the bride." they turned, and the camera got a close up to what or who the prince looked like…it shocked both Enzan and Blues, who was watching closely nearby.

The so called "Prince" was actually Enzan himself.

With an unpredictable smile Enzan swore he never remembered giving before (A/N: Even though he has.) and black hair. He had the same blue eyes and everything else, except the outfit.

"E-Enzan-sama…is that…"

"Blues…"

"What do we do now…Enzan-sama?" Enzan wanted to say that he would ignore it…but he'd swear he'd have nightmares if he did.

"I…I'll…I'll finish the game, Blues. I'm curious…I'd ignore it…but it'll give me horrors for the rest of my life. Never thought that Yaito was so serious." he said.

"Yes, Enzan-sama. Please continue." and he continued watching. Enzan completed the game…but he wanted to close his eyes so badly when they had to…come in contact with each other with a certain face part on their faces. It sent shivers up his spine.

When he beat the game, Enzan had opened every secret lock and passages to the game that he had a lot of cut scenes about the Prince and Princess. 'More like Yaito and Enzan.' He thought flatly. He pulled himself through all the cut scenes and agonizing extras, then shut off the game.

'The only part I liked in this entire game,' he thought. 'Was the fact that Netto was a villain. If that even counts as something.'

"Enzan-sama," Blues called. "You have mail. To another ball at Central tower." (A/N: I made that up.)

"What…This must be the worst day to be alive and breathing." he hissed to himself.

"What time Blues?" He asked.

"It requested to see all invited at 7:30 or earlier Enzan-sama." Enzan stared at his clock on his computer near the top corner. '6:00...' he thought. 'I'll leave now.'

He picked up his PET, and turned off his monitor. He walked out, headed home.

Enzan pulled out a tux, and sighed. 'Why me…' and started to dress. 'At least it doesn't have a bow on it.'

Enzan rode in his limousine to Central tower with his arms crossed and frown on his face. It was still on his face when he arrived with his hands in his pockets. Though he pulled them out when he met and greeted other people…just to be respectful.

Enzan was playing around with his drink until someone cried "It's Ayano!" he didn't want to turn…he usually doesn't turn…but after he what he saw today…he shot a glare at Yaito who was going beside her father. Her father went to talk to some of his companions, while Yaito made a grand opening with a red carpet and such.

Yaito was wearing a pink dress. With flowers and strawberries on it. Her hair was the same style…with flowers and strawberries in it.

Yaito entered, as Enzan tried to stay as far away as possible. He went to the very corner of the wall on the other side where Yaito was. Everytime Yaito was coming near to his side, he cooly moved to another. He noticed that all the people who caught sight of her complemented her or greeted her in some idiotic way.

Enzan walked to the other side of the wall, like the numerous times he did before, that is…until he got caught.

"IJUUIN ENZAN!" he heard. He cursed to himself. He turned to see no one. He closed his eyes and said, "Midget."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING MIDGET YOU JERK?" Yaito screamed. Everybody stared.

Enzan frowned and took his hands away from his ears. "Must you be so loud?"

"WELL THAT'S WHAT YOU GET JERKO!" Yaito screamed again. Enzan would do anything to scream back at her. But Enzan just isn't that type of person now is he?

"Why don't you be quiet and go count something in the corner over there?" he asked, pointing to a corner away from them.

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP!"

"Why did you come over in the first place?" Enzan asked, raising an eyebrow and pointing at her forehead.

"I…I…"

"Hm…?" Enzan leaned in, holding a hand next to his ear, mocking her. "I can't here you that good."

"Just…just shut up!" Yaito attempted to bonk him on the head, but Enzan stepped aside. Yaito growled and stomped away.

"Can't even appreciate a girl as cute, smart, and adorable as me coming over to great him…" She said, face scrunched up. Then it softened. "Ijuuin…Enzan…Hmpf…"

Enzan decided to make the best of the fact that he was going to be stuck at the same place for a couple of hours. He decided to go greet the nearby CEOs and have a friendly chat with them. This was also to avoid chit chat with midget.

Meanwhile, Yaito would of done the same and brag, but she couldn't. She couldn't resist to show off how adorably cute she was when she was talking.

Protomanwas greeting people as well. Glyde even came up and they had a little friendly chat.

Sometime later….

Enzan sat at his reserved seat, and stared at the small card that had his name neatly printed in script. He then looked around at all the older adult around him. He sighed.

'I wonder what Netto is doing right now. I bet he's having fun at the park. Or maybe surfing the net. Or maybe eating…' A small plate was set in front of him. He winced.

Fish. Seafood. With a cup of wine. He held in the need to gag. 'Eating something normal…alcohol-free.'

"Enzan-sama. Would you like me to ask for another dish?" Blues asked.

"What do they have that is **not **drenched in wine?" At this, Blues brought up a menu on the screen.

Enzan twitched. "K-kids meal menu?"

"That is all there is with now wine, Enzan-sama." Enzan held his head. 'God…what did I do to deserve this…' he thought.

"That soup is Marabou-sama's specialty." a voice came up behind him. Blues quickly hid the menu on the screen.

Marabou was the inviter and the cook of Densan. Enzan thought he was a good guy, but he was much too demanding in respect. VERY demanding.

Enzan twitched again. 'M-Marabou? Gah…' He stared at the fish. It had so much wine, it shined.

Suddenly, something rubbed against Enzan's pant leg. He blinked and looked under the table. It was one of the CEOs of a nearby company's cat. Enzan remembered that the CEO was a cat and kitty fanatic. Then he looked at the fish.

'Hm…'

"Enzan-sama? How do you feel?"

Enzan looked at his navi quizzically. "I feel fine. Why do you ask?"

"The fish is gone."

"Yes. So?"

"Where did it go?"

Enzan smirked.

"Blues…Did you think I'd _really_ eat that?" Enzan asked.

"Well…it is Marabou-san we are talking about here, Enzan-sama."

"I gave it to a cat."

"Nani?"

"I gave it to the cat, Blues."

"Cat? Where did you find a cat?"

"From the only biggest cat fanatic in Densan."

Blues thought for a moment. "Oh."

Somewhere nearby or whatever…

A cat walked sideways, swaying from side to side over to a neatly dressed man.

"Ah…there you are." the man raised an eyebrow. "Why are you swaying, my adorable neko-chan?"

"Here is your next dish. Please enjoy." Enzan stared at the soup. He prayed that there was no wine added. He picked up the spoon, and took a sip.

"It is Marabou-sama's again. Do you find it to your tasting?" the waiter asked.

It. Tasted. HORRIBLE.

"Eh…Hai, hai. Delicious. I could have anther one if I co…" The waiter laid one beside the bowl he was eating out of. "…uld."

The waiter beamed.

"Lucky you, I had an extra!"

'Suicidal.' Enzan thought. 'My mouth is going to fall.'

Enzan waited for the desert. He felt very, very, dizzy and drowsy. He quickly went to the lavatory and splashed his face with water. Then he went back out and had a drink of water. He felt better. Unknown to Enzan, that crab soup actually had wine in it as well. Yes, Marabou loved to use alcohol in his cooking.

After desert, he should be able to pass another two hours and then go home.

Sigh. Tough luck, Enzan.

"Apparently, Marabou-sama has a problem with the desert." Enzan's face lit up at the sound of this.

"…So, we will let everyone dance in the meantime. Marabou-sama is very apologetic about this situation."

Enzan's face fell again. Dancing? Enzan hated dancing. It was not the fact that he stepped on people's toes. It was that his toes **were being stepped _on_**. People always gazed a lustful gaze at his face. It made him very uncomfortable.

Enzan sighed and looked up. No one was around him. Everyone was dancing and had a partner. Enzan did NOT. And he didn't WANT to either.

"Hey." Oh great. Not now. Enzan spun around on his chair.

"What." he said flatly.

"Want to dance?" Yaito felt herself blush.

Enzan winced. 'What? The third-rate midget is being direct? That's a change.'

Enzan did not want to step on **Yaito** so to prove his point nicely, he stood up.

This, of course, made Yaito look up. Like, all the way up.

"Hm…did you change your mind again?"

'Darn. I forgot.' Yaito cursed. Yaito made a fist. "JERK." And turned around, face all sad and upset.

Enzan noticed her face.

"In order to not feel left out, why don't you sit over here instead?" Yaito gasped.

"Eh?"

Enzan pointed at the seat beside him. "They're dancing."

Yaito winced and blushed. She nodded slightly and sat down.

"So…" Enzan started. Why _did _you come over calling my name anyway, _Yaito_?" Yaito was surprised that he called her by her name.

Yaito was caught speechless. "I-Is that illegal? What's it to ya, _Enzan_?"

Enzan sighed.

"Fine." 'Don't want to answer truthfully do you?' he thought.

"Okay. Answer this: WHY did you put me in your game?" Enzan smirked. "WHY was I playing the roll as the so called 'Handsome Prince' that your strawberry princess was going to marry?"

Yaito turned red. "WHAT? How did you get your hands on my game?"

"That, is not important. What **is** important, is my question. WHY did I play THAT roll in YOUR game?" Enzan inched forward at every time he emphasized a word. (A/N: In other words, every time the words were in caps.)

"…" Yaito's shoulders were scrunched up, and she was blushing. She looked to the side, uncomfortable.

"Well?" Enzan's eyes narrowed.

"…Because…"

"Because?"

"Just…just because!"

At that moment, Enzan laid a gentle kiss on her lips. It just so happened that the announcer had announced that the desert was being served, and for the sake of time, that party participator would go up and get their own.

Meantime, Yaito blushed beet red. Beet, beet, beet red. 'What is he…doing!' Yaito thought.

Several thoughts went by her head.

'Ah…so sweet…GACK. I did NOT just say that.'

'Okay…not sweet…but bittersweet! Mm…I had better stop talking like that!'

'Whee! My lover is kissing me!'

When the announcer stopped, and everybody went to get their chocolate cake, Enzan finally pulled apart. The kiss had lasted only three seconds. To Yaito that is. It was actually longer. Ah…how she wanted it to never end.

Enzan leaned over and kissed her forehead, then whispered in her ear.

"I am not your prince…yet." and stood up, walked away. He headed toward the large table to get his cake.

Yaito was still red.

That night, Enzan and Yaito went home without bidding good-bye. They had more then enough to not need a good-bye.

Yaito went home all fluffy inside. She kept smiling. And smiling. And smiling.

"You seem very happy, Yaito-sama!" Glyde said. He had just came back from talking with Blues.

Yaito just giggled and held her arms, blushing.

"Enzan-sama?" Enzan looked in the corner of his eyes at Blues without moving his head. (Moving his eyes, you know.)

"Did you want to do that?"

Enzan smirked.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't Blues." Blues raised an eyebrow under his helmet and shades.

"Why?"

Enzan didn't answer until that night he got in bed.

Enzan turned his head towards his PET, facing Blues sideways.

"I have my reasons, Blues."

Blues thought for a moment as Enzan slept. Finally…

'Love, maybe?' He looked at the sleeping Enzan. 'Enzan-sama in love? This…will be amusing.'

'Hm…yes. This is what they call love.' (Blues)

'_I'm not your prince…yet._' Those words hung in Yaito's head. 'That means he feels the same way about me!'

Yaito smiled herself to sleep. The quote seemed like a lullaby to Yaito.

'_I'm not your prince…yet.'_

**Ohohen****: Man. I had a lot of fun reading this over and over and over again. **

**I made Blues slow. **

**Why? This is what I made him say:**

**Quote**_'Hm…yes. This is what they call love.' _

**Tell you the truth, that really happened to me! We went to this fancy place for dinner during spring break in Charleston, South Carolina right? Well, most of the stuff, except for the chocolate cake, had wine in it. Then I thought, 'No wonder I felt dizzy after that soup.' Yes. It was seafood too. Crab. Charleston is near the beach and the Atlantic…or Pacific I forgot.**

**Bluck. I hate seafood. I like scallops though! And crab legs! (lmao I typed crap legs.) And lobster! But that's it. Fried fish is nice too. Wait…why am I telling you this? Oh. Because the meal Enzan had was influenced on my experience. DUH.**

**This was supposed to be finished ages ago. But then I found it again saved in the wrong format. (.wps) And since I had writer's block back then I decided to finish it and get rid of it. Wow. Aren't I brilliant?**

**March 31st, 2006. 7:03 PM. I was supposed to be finished with it LAST YEAR. Eh hem. I'm done now. **

**Oh, and I think I put Protoman instead of Blues in there...Please don't blame me. I'm switching between the English version and the Original version. **


End file.
